


Ethereal

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-Lubrication, forced mating situations, non-major character death, slight - Freeform, slight stalking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan illuminates the purest of lights...Sehun desired to absorb it all...and an intimate bond is all he needs...





	Ethereal

Oh Se Hun, the King of the Dark Fae was lonesome. Lonely. That word irked his entire being. He despised being alone. So when he first saw the little Light Fae by the name of Xi Lu Han. He fell under his spell. So much so that he had to have for himself. For the rest of their existence.

Now that he has the little Light Faerie in his arms, sleeping soundly in his embrace he would never let him go. The little Faerie shifted slightly in his sleep trying to get a even more comfortable position upon his bed. A soft grunt of displeasure leaving from in between the soft pillows that he dubbed his luscious pink lips when he could not find a better one.

At that, Sehun helped Luhan out with that and the Light Faerie settled back down in to sleep. Or at least he tried but he opened his pretty does a few seconds later at the realization that he was not alone. With a yelp of surprise, Luhan peered around the bedchamber he was in realizing that he was not inside of his own home.

Sehun chuckled at the bewildered facial expression Luhan's beautiful ethereal face held upon it when he merrily peered down at him. He watched with awe as Luhan breath hitched and listened intently when his heartbeat sped up inside of his chest. He laughter dying down when the boy broke away from his embrace moving over to the other side of his bed.

"W-who are you?" came Luhan soft voice as his gaze locked with the elder Fae's, his brilliant translucent silver colored butterfly style like wings wrapping around his body.

"Most of my subjects call me by the name of Sehun-" Sehun uttered as he continued to observe the little Faerie sitting before him. He loved the look of pure untainted terror spreading across the Light Fae's face as he sat up in bed staring back at him.

"Y-you are-e..." Luhan stammered over his tongue at the realization of who the man- no Fae's arms he'd just been sleeping in actually belonged to.

Sehun stood before him in all his royal grandeur with his huge magnificent translucent bird styled wings flapping slightly behind him. He could not believe his luck or his disgrace. He'd slept in the King of the Dark Fae's arms.

He glanced at the King, almost drooling in awe at the actual sight of him. Such a gorgeous man- no Faerie had held him as he slept. With his broad shoulders and tall height. Not to forget those dark mesmerizing eyes if his and slight thick lips that almost look rough to the touch.

Sehun happily answered the bewildered boy, "Yes. I am the King of the Dark Fae. And yes. You are stuck here inside of my imperial palace."

"But I- but I don't understand. I'm completely confused. I was always taught that Dark and Light Fae aren't allowed to interact with one another. Is this not true, y-your Majesty?" Luhan asked confused by why he'd been inside of the King's own personal bedchamber.

"That is a complete lie and is something that your precious Queen came up with just because she was angry with me in a personal manner." Sehun hissed out with a harsh curse lingering at the tip of his tongue for the very selfish Light Fae Queen Lan Se.

"W-why would my Queen lie to us about something like that? What did you do to anger her, your Majesty?" Luhan questioned, not liking the image of his Queen that Sehun was placing inside of his head.

Sehun finally exclaimed with a sneer, "I refused to marry her!"

"S-she wanted you to marry her. B-but why?" Luhan inquired, a frown crinkling against his forehead with his thoughts.

"For political power on both sides of the realm." Sehun answered with an honest response leaving Luhan completely baffled by what he had just said to him.

"And you refused to give her that? But why not, when you could've had even more power for yourself as well?" Luhan snorted scowling at the elder Faerie with clear suspicion hinting in his voice. He found that he did nor like the idea of the Dark Fae King being with anybody else. Especially his own Queen. Most definitely his own Queen.

"My, my, I do get the feeling my little Butterfly does not like the idea of my being with another Faerie, his queen or not." Sehun teased, amusement lingering in his dark eyes.

"T-that is simply not true! I do not care who you are with. You are not my intended." Luhan quickly denied his words with a pink blush ghosting over the skin of his porcelain colored cheeks.

"If not me, then who? Who is your intended, Butterfly?" Sehun questioned him with the slight quirk of his right eyebrow whilst crossing his arms over his chest watching him rather intently.

"I do not know. My Queen is supposed to choose for me. I will not know until she does." Luhan sighed glancing down at his hands with the thought of his unknown other half.

"And yet, she can marry anyone she so chooses." Sehun glowered unhappily gathering the little Light Faerie's attention back on to himself when stood between Luhan's parted thighs now hanging off the side of the bed.

"Does she not have the right to do so?" Luhan frowned at what he'd just said. Was his Queen not royalty in her own right like him? Could she not choose her own match like he can? Now Luhan was so puzzled by what the King was telling him.

"Yes, she does. Sort of. But don't you think that picking who her subjects will be paired off with for the rest of their existence is a bit much, Luhan?" Sehun suggested trying to get the youngling to understand his own actual Queen's true motives.

That evil heartless Witch was no Queen, but an imposter who had seized the throne from the true heir's parents. That was one of the main reasons she could not do anything much with the Light Fae realm without the actual by her side. If you're not a born Royal Fae or married in to the Royal line with actual Light Fae powers, you could not do anything within the Kingdom.

It has always been that way for both realms since the beginning of the Fae bloodline. Luhan's supposed Queen is no Fae at all. Although Sehun has not told her he knew that bit of information just yet.

No. He would help the real heir gain claim over the Light Fae throne first. A position that rightfully belonged to Luhan. Ever since his birth. A fact that the little Fae had no clear knowledge of. Especially since his Queen had him raise away from royal life after she'd stolen the throne from his beloved parents. Who, at the time, could do nothing to stop her from taking over their Kingdom and locked them away. He wondered if they were still even alive after all of this time.

Sehun had drawn the line when the Witch had tried to actually get him to marry her. The audacity of such a vile despicable creature! Now that he knew that she would be forcing the young Prince in to marriage with someone of her choice, he was immensely pissed off. Luhan was his, and his alone. It was time that both of them knew that!

"You don't do that for your own people?" Luhan probed with wonder and awe. His queen has picking his people's mates for such a long. It was a normal occurrence for him to see. So the thought never bothered him before.

"No. Much like the humans, my kind choose their own mate in this life. I will never deprive them of that choice. Ever!" Sehun exclaimed getting anger at the thought of Luhan being with another Light Faerie. He had to put a stop to that before he lost him forever to that heartless Witch's will.

"And what about your choice?" Luhan interrogated him with a quirked eyebrow and soft snarl with the elder Faerie quickly pulling him in to his arms as he does.

"Mine... my choice is you..." Sehun beamed with eyes full of mirth, pressing his lips to his in a hard demanding breathless kiss.

Luhan softly keened in to their first shared kiss, loving how rough the elder Fae's lips were against his own as he gently wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck. He moaned at the feeling of his lower lip being nipped by Sehun's teeth causing him to open his mouth up to the elder's apparent assault of it. Luhan pulled Sehun down on top of himself as they deepened the kiss a bit more.

Somehow as they continued to kiss, they had pushed forward on the bed with Luhan safely cradled beneath Sehun's arms. Sehun broke their kiss off, moving his lips down the side of Luhan's neck with the younger Faerie mewling underneath him. He nipped up and down Luhan's neck, shoulders, and collarbones, loving the little gasps of pleasure the younger cried out beneath him when he does.

Sehun forced himself away from the little Fae peering down at his dazed facial expression as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. He could smell the aroma of the younger's clear arousal fanning in the air of the bedchamber. All Luhan wore on his body was his soft chiffon made nightdress. In which, he looked so alluring and even more ethereal to the Fae King.

Sehun stood from the bed only to remove his clothes before he was once again on top of Luhan. However he was sitting up this time. He spread Luhan's legs apart pushing them up to his chest to assess the younger's heat. It was glistening wet with the Prince's self-lubricant.

"You're so wet for me, Butterfly." Sehun mused when he stuck out his right hand, placing it at Luhan's puckered arousal.

He pressed against it with the Prince gasping out beneath him. Rubbing his fingers in the sweet scented slick, he brought his hand up to his mouth sensually licking at them to get it all off. Then he bent over the younger aligning their bodies together with Luhan wrapping his legs around his waist in urgent need.

"S-sehun, please~ P-please, I need you~" Luhan begged as sudden heat began to engulf his tiny frame and Sehun easily complied to all of his begging. He pressed the head of his cock at Luhan's virgin entrance right before he pressed inside.

Taking Luhan's chastity would forever link them as mates. As equals of the realm of the Fay. Besides that fact, with Luhan by his side he would have more than enough power to defeat the evil Queen still sitting on the throne of the Light realm.

Sehun began to move once he had been seated to the hilt since Faeries didn't need to be prepped for sexual activities as humans did. Slowly he moved within him feeling Luhan's walls eagerly clutching against him with his every thrust. As he rocked in to him, bit by bit the bedchamber began to pour in with light. Especially with every hit upon Luhan's prostate and the younger's every cry of pleasure until entire chamber was baked with white light.

Sehun changed the angle of his thrust finally quaking Luhan to his end with cumming underneath him over his own stomach. The elder met up with him there as well a few seconds later, ejaculating deep within the younger's clenching heat. The light dissipated at the very same with a burning heat suddenly forging through them. Sehun fell on top of Luhan, pressing their foreheads while they tried to gather their breathing and their wits about them.

A female's harsh voice taunted them startling the newly formed lovers, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A traitor and a so called King? Mating? Really Sehun?"

"Queen Lan Se! I thought you'd never come for the Prince. At least not on your own. I'm quite surprised by that." Sehun chuckled while sliding from out of Luhan's core. He sat up on the bed as Luhan hurriedly grabbed for the sheets pulling around his nakedness with embarrassment blooming his heated cheeks.

"Yes, and alone I shall remain." Queen Lan Se hissed standing before in all her regal aura, raising her hands up in the air to use her powers on the both of them.

Sehun already knew what the Queen was trying to do but he didn't expect what had happened next. The heartless Queen glowing in pure white light with her screaming before she combusted and disappeared. At that, Sehun stood from the bed seeing Luhan's with one hand raised out in front of him while other held on to the sheets wrapped around his body rather tightly. He was breathing hard with tears flowing from his eyes when he gazed at Sehun.

The elder rushed to his side already figuring out what had happened. Their powers had connected and Luhan had uses them to finally defeat the Queen. He pulled the crying boy in to his embrace with Luhan crying about the Queen trying to kill them.

After that, Sehun told Luhan the truth about himself and his Kingdom. The only he couldn't tell him was whether or not if his parents were still alive. Yet that was okay, they had all the time in the world as mates to search for the truth together.


End file.
